Long Lost
by Daughter of Nike
Summary: Kelly has a secret her Dad is Poseiden, and one day he takes her out of school early. He has to tell something big. Life changing. Please Read on!
1. School

**Author's note: Hello, this is my first story so here it goes. Please go easy on me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me. My characters and plot are mine.**

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Cleary said. She looked, as usual, spiked and bad looking hair. What a surprise.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cleary," we moaned waiting for her to complain about her horrible date last night.

"Kids, I have good news!" she exclaimed. We all sat a little taller. "I think I met him! You know the perfect guy!" *buzz* *buzz* "That's him now! Hello sweetie! Oh, I understand, Good bye." "What happened?" I asked, not really caring, just trying to waste time. "He he wahhhhhhhh! Dumped me!" she put her head on her desk and started sobbing. Well that's it class is over. We just sat there waiting for her to calm down, which of course she never did. So I took out my assignment note book and put down another tally mark which makes 114 men that dumped her. "Please excuse our interruption put can Kelly Jackson come to the Main Office? Kelly Jackson?" said the announcement lady. Great what did I do this time?

As I walked down the hallway I saw all the stuff that I hate hard work, reading, and people's success. I don't like when kids get a report and their parents do it, knowing that if the kid did it then he/she would fail and have to do the grade all over again. I'm tired of things that just get handed down to our generation. Like me for example. I got and get everything I want, except for 1 thing my mom.

"Hey sport how are you?" my Dad asked. His perfect dark brown hair and great tan makes every front desk lady swoon.

"Hey, Dad what are you doing here?" I asked confused. I just like got dropped off an hour ago.

"Family emergency," he said. Oh no that doesn't sound good, especially in my family.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff" I motioned to the door.

"No! Ummmm Ms. Lady would you mind if you got my daughters books?" he asked the front desk lady.

"Yes sir anything for you doll," she said in an accent. Ew gross. I watched her walk out the door.

"Hey, do I look like a doll? Anyway I have something to tell you it's life changing!"

"For you or for me"

"Us"

"Is it mom!" His face lightened up.

"Better!" after he said that the Lady came back.

"Here you go hon." She said. "Excuse me sir is your calendar open at 8 later?" I looked at my Dad. He just turned and walked out of the room.

"Sorry" not. I walked outside my school with a big sigh. What can be better than getting out of school early?


	2. Home

**Author's note: Hey I'll try and update every day.(Sorry probably not going happen)**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me. My characters and plot are mine.**

Now we were in his car. "What is it Dad what is it?" I asked. "What is it?.

"Wait to we get home," he said calmly.

"Fine" I mumbled under my breath. As we rode in one of those cars that can drive and go in water, he hummed some random songs.

"This must not be awkward silence!" he shouted, as he put in a song (not really a song just a ukulele playing in the back ground). "Ahhhhhh" he said relaxed. How do I get out of this torture zone! I looked to my left nothing but a wall of red rock. I'm soooooooooo not looking in front of me. To my right is well the….. ocean. My long lost love, my joy of life. Screeeeeeeetttttttt! Hey it kind of seems like it's getting closer, oh right. "So how was school?" he said as we plunged toward the ocean.

"You mean the hour of it? Great" I said. Splaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhhhh!

"That's good." He said with water getting inside his ears.

"Hey gups" I said to my pet fish Guppy. Yeah I know Guppy is a wimpy name but Guppy's special, he can turn into anything you want (as long as he's in the water). Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to tell you, I'm the Daughter of Poseidon. You know King of the Sea. Sea green eyes, dark hair, yeah him. That's my Daddy-o. Yeah so lucky I get to have no friends, no sleepovers, and no popularity. Yeah me!

"He we are" my Dad said. I looked at this Giant castle. Not like princess but like prisoner jail. It's beautiful and all but not normal. Its metallic blue rocks godly and perfect. 1 mortal was scuba diving 1 day and saw it. He called it Atlantis. Yes, the beautiful town but it's not that special when you're here every day. When the mermen become your slaves and call you majesty, princess, or highness. When you say dad he responds and says I'm not busy. It's frustrating.

"By the way I'm taking you there in an hour." My Padre(Father in Spanish) said.

"Where? Where are you taking me? Do I have to go? Is it a vacation? Will I like it there? I asked.

"Maybe" he said. Wait for which one?

"Which one?"

"By the way you're going to a camp a new one"

"So it's like really fancy"

"No, like new like you've never been there" Oh, well I have an hour let's watch some tv. *Click* *Click* Hmmm nothing good is on. Hey here's an idea I'm going to make fun of smart dudes. _The Milky Way has over 40 billion stars, some you can't even see from earth. That would take a long time to count._ Stupids! of course it will, it's a billion not ten! Stupid scientists lack common sense. "Kelly time to Goooooo!" he yelled. I have a bad feeling about this.


	3. What?

**Author's note: Hey, trying something new today hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me. My characters and plot are mine.**

Percy's POV

*Sigh* So good to be home at last. Camp Half-Blood. "Hey Percy!" said my girlfriend, Miley Cyrus. Yeah she's my….. Ha Ha ha ha you've should have seen the look on you're face! You were all like what? Whew. "Why we you laughing Seaweed Brain? Did Travis get me back or did Hestia finally cursed me to look like a cow face? Or maybe…."

"No I was thinking to myself. You look fine, ha ha ha" as soon as the 1st laugh came out, oof. I got punched in the gut.

"That's for saying mean stuff to your girlfriend" I got punched again. "and that's for almost drowning me with that kiss last night." She almost punched me again before I caught it and swooped her down.

"Like this?" I said as I leaned in eyes closed. Ready for anything.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson, yeah, you missed. You're kissing air right now." She snickered.

"I meant too" I said kissing "Air" and swinging her around.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting your awkward fest but I'm looking for a normal person" said a dark oddly familiar voice.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled going into a hug.

"Sorry air I've got to go" I said smoothly not trying to break her heart. Nico and Annabeth just looked at me oddly.

"What's up with the awkward silence?" said another oddly famialar voice.

"Thalia!" yelled Annabeth again.

"I got to go" said Nico darkly.

"Where?" said my girlfriend Nosy Chase.

"I don't have a place to stay and it's getting dark out"

"Stay in my place it has couple open bunks" am I generous or what?

"I'm good"

"Maybe you can meet a chick of your own…." I said as Thalia and Annabeth put their hands over their ears and went "la la la la" in harmony. "You know what I mean" as I nudged him in the ribs.

"Percy, were young why have a girlfriend?"

"What? What's the….."

"The only reason you fell in love is because of Aphrodite" he said coldly and deadly, after he turned around and walked straight into the forest. Annabeth looked straight into my eyes and looked back and smiled. Tears filled her eyes. She ran away with her hands on her face.

"Annabeth… wait"

"Percy, the Hunters are here, so can you tell them I'm helping Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Whatever you say" I replied. She looked into my eyes and ran to the Athena Cabin. What have I done?


	4. Camp HalfBlood

**Author's note: Hey thanks for reading I hope you like and please :'(! **

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me. My characters and plot are mine.**

Kelly's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This wonderful camp where you will belong" he said mocking me.

"Yes because, every daughter of Poseidon belongs here. What is it like a camp for mortals who need to learn how to swim? Please don't tell me, we are going to that stupid surfing camp, again?"

"Ha, you're so funny! I almost wet my pants… if I could…" he said sarcastically.

"Were here!"

"Very funny dad. How many times have you said that?"

"I don't know 6 times? Wait we really are here". I looked out the window a forest.

"Were going camping?"

"Follow me," I followed him to this gate that said "Camp Half-Blood".

"Ew , I'm not giving them half of my blood!"

"Very funny, these kids are just like you, they miss their parent, mom or dad"

"So an orphanage? I'm good let's go home"

"Just go in and try it."

"Fine, just once"

"Follow me" he looked around and tried to register all of his old memories. His eyes looked mystic and safe. I walked under the sign and felt a tingle all over. It felt like I just walked into a safe zone. Safe is an odd word. Like if your a banker then it means you tell people its safe and you store their money in their then you take it later. It's not what it wants you to think. It's a lying word. You're never safe. And when you think you are you're wrong your not! It's lying!

"Stop thinking to your self! Let's go see your new favorite place!"

"I never had one."

"You do now!" I rolled my eyes as I followed him to the middle of the camp(I think). Just then I saw this blonde girl around the age of 16-17 go running and a punk girl following her. Odd. Then my father said "Percy what have you done?".


	5. Percy vs Thalia

**Authors Note: Hey there is some twists and turns so hold on to your socks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

** Percy: What have I done? I got Annabeth mad at me, Thalia on her side, and Nico is just being well…. Nico. He's mysterious and weird. Hold that thought. Is that my Dad? Who is that girl standing behind him? He motioned for her to stay, like a pet or dog. "Ummmmm Percy what did you do?" he said in his rough voice. **

** "Nothing Dad, good to see you" **

** "Percy…"**

** "Fine, Annabeth and I were talking. Then, Nico came and was acting normal, then, Thalia came and Nico started acting weird. And then"**

"**Will you stop saying then, then, it's weird"**

"**Okay, then, er I mean um after that Nico said the only reason I fell in love with her is because of Aphrodite. Later Annabeth ran away crying, Nico disappeared, and finally Thalia ran away trying to help Annabeth."**

"**Wow, that was a long story told short" he said sarcastically. **

** "Thanks so why are here? Who's that girl? Why is she here? Why does she look so annoying?" I asked, hey I was curious. **

** "Perseus Jackson, don't ever say anything mean about her! Never again! Do you hear me! Never, again" he said sweating, with fury all over his face**

** "Fine whatever, who is she?"**

** "Figure it out" he said as he backed up and walked away. Today is not my day. Well now I'm bored. Let's see if I could bug Annabeth. I walked toward this stone looking cabin, with an owl on the front. **

** "Hello, Annabeth? It's your seaweed brain. I'm sorry, that Nico was lying". Suddenly I felt a shock through my body. **

** "Thalia, where is she I need to tell her I'm sorry."**

** "Why don't you ask yourself"**

** "It wasn't my fault. Nico said it not me!"**

** "Percy, why blame the little boy?"**

** "He's not little he is 13! He should have known better to know I love Annabeth." The door opened, and as soon as I saw Thalia's face, I got slapped.**

** "What was that for?"**

** "Percy you made him uncomfortable! He's only 13 and is still a little boy!"**

** "He's a teenager!"**

** "Not inside! Percy did you ever think he didn't recover from his sister's loss? When you lost your mom or thought you lost her, did you just forget about her?"**

** "She was all I had!"**

** "How much do you think Nico has? Right now? At least you have your Mom now. He won't ever have her back! Ever! You have to cut the kid some slack!"**

** "Why? Why should I?"**

** "You broke his promise! You told him you would keep her alive! You didn't keep it! You lied! That's why you should give him slack! Percy look at 10 minutes ago. When Annabeth wasn't mad at you. You got what you wanted in the end! Annabeth, Grover, where ever he is, and a camp where you belong! He doesn't have any of that. Nothing!" she said almost turning into a sob I saw he clouds in her eyes becoming gray. **

** " Fine, where's Annabeth?" I asked.**

** "Do you want me to slap you, again? I think you might! Shut Up! And leave!" She slammed the door in my face and I felt the wind off that one.**

**I can't tell if I made things worse or better.**

**Author's Note: Wow, deep. Well beside the Percy part. Please review! Our goal is to get to 50! Do you think we can do it? Come on! Please! I'll give you a lollipop? Please! **


	6. Welcome

**Author's Note: Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

** Kelly's POV**

"Percy what have you done?" he asked.

"Who's Percy?" I asked. Was he one of Dad's friends or was he one of those people that Dad told me not to talk about. He looked into my eyes and motioned his hand to stay. Wow, does he expect me to listen? He took a step away and looked back at me but this time with a serious look on his face. I guess I'm staying.

**A couple minutes later…**

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one"

"Tell me…"

"You'll meet him later" he said as he looked up. "Chiron is that you? Nice beard!" He said looking at a satyr with a rigid beard. He had long brown hair until you saw the White of his Horse bottom.

"Hello Poseidon" as he kneeled in front of him. "Why are you here? Oh" he said as he trailed off looking at me.

"Hello, you must be Chiron. I'm Kelly Jackson, nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.

Chiron looked at me and then my Dad and said "Why so soon? We just finished war. We need time to regroup. I don't think we could handle it." He said looking really worried. Am I an it? I think a cheap mortal camp can handle one more girl ,right?

"Chiron, she's 13 and very mature. You won't want her when she 30? Will you? Something will go wrong, and you're going to have someone fix it who can't handle it!" my loving father said.

"I'm right here! I'm not an it! So let's start over I'm Kelly Jackson and I'm a girl! So please treat me like one!" I yelled.

"You're right about the mature part she is very cranky like she should be." Said guy. I'm going to call him Hippie Horsie! Yeah now who's an it! Wait, I just realized I'm going nuts! Coconuts! They both looked at me with an odd look. "So anyway, Kelly, you will be staying in Cabin 2…" he said as my Dad interrupted him.

"No you will be staying in Cabin 12. Hermes Cabin." My Dad said. "Chiron give her a normal experience! She needs normal!" I'm soooooo confused but whatever.

Chiron sighed "This way Kelly". We walked out of the big house and was leading me to this wooden cabin.

Then I saw that blonde girl run up to Hippie Horsie. "Chiron, can I see my Dad I miss him" she said wiping away a tear. I can sense that wasn't it. She started to put her head down when her grey eyes met mine. "AAaaaaahhhhhhh! Percy no! Stop! Make Percy leave me alone! Chiron! Chiron!" she screamed looking at me. Was I moster?

"Annabeth! Get a hold of yourself! That's not Percy! It's Kelly. Kelly Jackson." He said as I was taking steps back.

"Wait… What? Kelly… Jackson… no way." She said staring at me.

"Hi I'm Kelly Jackson, nice to meet you…."

"Annabeth"

"Annnabeth." I said afraid if she was going to attack me.

"Annabeth, take Kelly on a tour around camp, say nothing of Percy" he said looking around.

"I won't I promise. Okay Kelly…. Let's see where do you want to go first." He eyes stared at the green grass filled with logic and smarts. "I know let's take you to the rock climbing wall"

"Rock climbing? Sounds like fun"

"You just have to…."

"Climb a wall. I'm not an idiot"

"Oh good. I thought this day was going to be boring!" Wow, this camp isn't so bad.


	7. Barbie the Zebra

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm really sorry. I went to Orlando, Florida for AAU volleyball nationals 2011. And it was awesome! We faced Porte Rican teams and they were amazing thank you for the experience! So in this chapter its about Annabeth and Kelly getting to know each other enjoy!**

Kelly's POV:

"So that's the rock climbing wall." I said glaring at my challenger spewing lava and was about 60x times my height.

"Yeah, no one has accomplished that wall since … hmm"

"Who?"

"Actually I don't think anybody did"

"That's going to change in a minute!"

"Kelly, I wouldn't even try! The last kid was a child of Hephaestus and even he was burned by the flames!" she said clearly worried.

"I'll die trying then!" I walked to the wall looking for a rope.

"You have to register a day ahead."

"Oh where do I register?"

"We'll get there! Now let's look at some ponies!"

"Ponies? I'm not five."

"I'm not calling them ponies for your sake, I'm calling them ponies because they liked to be called ponies!"

"Oh manly horses."

"Indeed, well hey your dad made them that way."

"Yes, but he didn't make me that way."

"Ha ha nice one!" she held out a high five. But I just rolled my eyes and followed that smelly scent. Ahead of me I saw a giant wooden stable with hay surrounding it. And on the right side of the stable I saw take off/ landing strip for airplanes. I looked at Annabeth with a confused look. She just laughed and nodded.

"How else are they going to come down?"

"UM… landing?" I walked a step closer to the stable. And heard a range of voices in my head. _Give me a carrot! Pet my mane! Call me Polly pony. I smell Daddy, I smell Daddy!_ "Hello?"

"Um hi, what's wrong Annabeth?" said a lady with long sleek hair and a fifties style glasses. You know the red ones, she also had a well… 4 feet. She was a satyr.

"Nothing, I'm taking the new-"

"Why so soon? Why so early?" she cried.

"Ms. Hoof it's fine. Really"

"Ok Annabeth and let me guess Kelly"

"How did you kn-"

"I know things darlin'" she said as soon as she walked into the stable.

"Hey, Ms. Hoof I um have a question and-"

"The voices in your head are the pegasuses"

"Thank-"

"No problem" I walked into the stable and saw white, brown, pink, yellow, and rainbow horses everywhere. And in the corner was a black winged one. With a sign said taken by Percy. I looked at Annabeth with a confused look and she looked at the sign and back at me. She said "Hey, I can't um take the smell I'll be outside".

"Okay"

I looked around at the rows of horses.

"You get to pick one, and it will be yours"

"Sweet!"

"Yes pick the one that reminds you of you."

I saw girly pinks one, orange ones fit for a surfer, and white ones fit for a fairy tale. "I can't find one "

"You haven't seen them all."

"How many more rows are there-"

"None just 1 Pegasus left."

"Show me i-'"

"Hold on its up a staircase." We walked up the staircase into a dark room. Through a door up another staircase, and down a hall. "In here"

I walked into the room and a striped Pegasus that showed cockiness and fierceness. Its stripes were like a zebas black and white. This one.

"This one-"

"Okay its yours"

"All done?"

"All done. Do you want to ride it?"

"Who doesn't?"

We walked down the hall down the stairs through a door, through a dark room, passed by a nursery and saw a pink one throwing up…. Is that a rainbow?

" whats" pointing at the pink sparkly Pegasus.

"Its sick…"

"Oh I didn't even know pegasuses could"

"Throw up? Only these ones baby"

"O-"

"K" she said smilingly."Actually, I'm supposed to cure it. It's one of Isis's daughters."

"What hap-"

"Trying to mimic her mother she tried making a rainbow, so she had the powder ready so she flew in the sky and dropped the powder and it fell on the Pegasus."

_You know how to cure it Kelly I know you do _saida Pegasus in a British accent.

I turned around and saw Ms. Hoof holding the leash thing to the Pegasus.

The Pegasus glared me in the eye I think. It was kind of creepy.

"I'm calling you, Barbie"

"Excuse me Kelly, but I refuse to be addressed as that" she said giving me the stink eye.

"No, the horse, "

"Pegasus"

"What-"

"For ever you will say Pegasus" she said weirdly.

"Al-"

"Who is this guy Al?" she said confusingly.

"Alright"

"Oh I understand"

"OK" I said fastly so she wouldn't cut me off again.

"Alright"

We walked down to the dark room through a door down the stairs and back through all the rows. I walked outside and looked for Annabeth while Ms. Hoof prepared Barbie.

_I despise that name, Kelly._

"I know" I thought to myself.

Annabeth was on a wooden bridge about a blocks walk from here.

"ANNABETH, OVER HERE!" I yelled. She looked over and jogged towards me.

"Oh, hey. Did you find a horse?"

"Yep. Barbie"

"Oh God" Annabeth said shaking her head slowly.

"Wait till you see her"

"I will" I looked at her gray eyes and saw sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing then tell me why nothing makes you sad. I would love nothing my Dad. My dad is posiden for Zeus's sake! What isn't on my mind?"

_Feeding me carrots._

"Shut up, Pegasus!"

"What?" Annabeth said.

"Nothing just these stupid pegasusses."

"So you really heard them in your head?" Annabeth said really

Caring.

"Yeah they just say 'Give me carrots!' The whole time."

"Oh because when Perc-"

"Who is that kid? Why is his name everywhere? I hear my dad say 'I bet Percy will beat that hydra before time is up' and he says it near me. He is everywhere!"

"Kelly I'm not supposed to tell you but-"

"Annabeth! There you are! I'm sorry." Yelled a boy on the bridge. His long shaggy hair covering his bright green eyes.

"Percy no!" yelled Annabeth as she ran away.

Percy?

Percy's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to find Annabeth. I saw a river nearby and I also decided, I didn't want to look gross for Annabeth so I hopped in.

The water cooled me down and relaxed me. It's like therapy without the odd person and the slightest feeling your being watched.

I swam closer to the bottom when, I looked up and saw a beautiful girl leaning over the bridge. Her blonde hair and gray eyes made me want to stare at her even more.

"Annabeth?" I squeaked. I swear she saw me but then she took off. I walked out of the river and walked onto the bridge and yelled "Annabeth! There you are! I'm sorry!"

She said "Then come and catch me!"

I closed my eyes and imagined a giant wall flying over Annabeth and right in front of her. I opened my eyes and saw the water in mid-air flying then just stopped dead in its tracks. I looked down and saw the reason. The girl I saw earlier behind my Dad, was holding the water. She is just maybe a hmm. A helper of his, Mickey Mouse, or a maybe even a mermaid that got transformed into a half-blood. I walked closer to her and saw Annabeth ten feet away from her.

I slowly walked up to her. No way. She had a light blue eyes and light brown hair with blonde streaks. She was small maybe 12 probably 13.

"I'm Percy, can I have my water back?"

"Nope never for you"

She moved her hand and all the water returned to the river. She didn't even drop a sweat.

I closed my eyes and imagined the most water I could hold and force it at her. I opened my eyes and saw the sweat dropping and looked up and saw all the water in a huge ball. She looked at me with scared eyes and made a squeak as all the water quickly jolted at her.

She snapped her fingers and my giant ball became vapor and quickly vanished. "Who are you?" I yelled to my small annoying challenger.

"I am Kelly Jackson daughter of Poseidon!" she yelled.

I stared into the eyes of my new sibling.


	8. Togather and Whoooshhhhh!

**Author's Notes: I know I haven't been on. Sorry.**

Kelly's POV

He expected me to be a weak little girl. Nut now he stared at me as if this was Disney channel and I was the cliff hanger.

"Annabeth who is he?"I asked.

"No one!" she yelled crying.

"Annabeth, he's someone. It's fine I could take it." I told her.

"I…I can't" she whimpered.

"Fine." I walked over to him.

"Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon"

"Yeah right" I said. I think I would have remembered my brother.

He pulled out his sword and aimed it at my neck.

"Liar." He whispered. I watched Hippy Horsie run to the bridge.

Hippie was yelling "Peruses! Stop! Don't!"

Percy took a step closer towards me I could feel the cold blade touch my skin.

I couldn't help but laugh. I thought of a huge wave grab the sword fling it at Hippie Horsie cut off his locks and the wave throw "Percy" in the river. I blinked and saw the wave forming.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth yelled. "Your going to get hurt! She's way stronger then you!"

"How?" he whispered twisting the sword with his wrist. I felt a drip of blood trickle down my neck. I allowed the wave go and more. Everything happened as planned.

I fell to the ground and put my hand on my neck. Turns out that was water. Whoops. I ran to hippie horsie. "Are you ok?" I asked the satyr. He looked up with his new buzz do'. "I'm fine. Did you do that on purpose?"

"No sir. I mean I didn't mean it to fling at you."

"Wait. So you planned to fling Percy? With that much force?"

"Yeah" He immediately grabbed my arm as if I was about to fall over."I'm fine. Sheesh"

"Is Percy?" I totally forgot about that kid.

He ran to Percy and picked up the wimp. I rolled my eyes and watch them stroll off.

Annabeth's POV

I watched my ex almost kill my new little sis from another miss. Haha. Then Kelly almost killed him. Or did. I wondered who I cheered for. I still have that burning love for him. He was just distrustful and yet he didn't trust me. That's it I don't like him or love him. I hate him with a passion. I walked up to Kelly and she followed me to the nursery.

"Annabeth" whispered Chiron.

I followed him outside.

"Do you think Kelly is stronger then Percy?"

"Yes defiantly."

"Can you get a hold of Grover and tell him to come here?"

"why?"

"Percy needs him. He is in serious condition."

"Ok fine."

"But first get Kelly assembled in her cabin."

"Ok"

Kelly's POV

I watched my "brother" lay in the bed. He might have been dying. I just sat there. What if I killed him? What if I killed him? What would I do? Would Dad be mad? His eyes flashed open he was covered in sweat and cuts all over.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"For you to tell me what happened between you and Annabeth."

"Why?"

"Because she chokes whenever she sees you or your name."

"Really? I mean I miss her." I realized we were the only ones in the room.

"Were you her ex?"

"I hope not, it's just that a friend said something and she believed him. And…" I cut him off.

"And then I showed up and made everything worse, right?" I couldn't help but my throat closed up trying to keep my self strong. I want to show I'm a bad chick. Don't mess with me. But on the inside I'm a little girl who never had the support of a mother. Never had normal. So I always feel like I don't belong. Probably because I don't belong. Never did. Never will. I took in the sadness. And released it with anger. I knew someday I wouldn't be able to take it. I just sighed it back in.

"You didn't make it worse." He said.

"Liar" I said repeating his words.

"Well, I mean I actually got to talk her."

"You mean hurt her?" I looked up into his eyes.

I probably hurt him. Whatever it has to go around. He jst sighed and fell back asleep. Annabeth walked in.

"You ready to go to our last stop?"

"Yes."


End file.
